


Tangled Up

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1930s AU, Alternate Universe, GHB is actually a kinda nice guy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: It's the 1930's, low-bloods rights are very limited, and despite the mess around them, Eridan and Sollux find love
 
Based on RoseMayCry's 1930's au! I didn't include as much detail as I shouldve, so if you want to know more, check her tumblr!I hope you enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this took awhile to write! I hope there aren't too many mistakes ;-;

Eridan applied a little more makeup to his cheeks, smirking at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair one last time before turning to walk out to the main area in the restaurant.

This place wasn't the best, Eridan knew that for sure, but his "friend"- that word made his stomach churn and mouth dry up, what terrible memories  he thought of when he heard the word friend. A pink loving young female was one memory- had helped him get it, so he might as well try to keep his job.

Singing for a big crowed wasn't always a fantasy job either, disgusting blue-bloods who get to ballsy and wink at him, greasy mid-bloods who think they were worth something would stare at his rear for longer than he could appreciate, and worst of all, the low-blood waiters and waitresses.

They always stumbled about him, rushing and carrying up a wind that would mess up Eridan's hair, or moving too slowly and trapping him behind them.

Useless lot, they are. Eridan sighed through his noes, staring to the stage he'd be singing on in a few minutes. There were really only three low-bloods he didn't mind.

Some stoutly, little troll who always yells. He wasn't terrible, he was actually quite smart and did an okay job at keeping the other trolls in line.

Next, a young brown-blood. He stutters over his words and stares at his feet much too often, but he was the politest of the bunch. He head a good head on his shoulders, hopefully he won't be culled.

Lastly, there was a sarcastic yellow-blood. Eridan could feel his fins fan out as he thought of him. He bit at the inside of his cheek as he thought of the low-bloods lanky, tall form, his uncaring eyes, and his gross, horrendous teeth. He lisped over his S's, and he never cared for impressing high-bloods.

He was the opposite really, and it made Eridan's blood boil. The disgusting yellow-blood would roll his eyes, sneer at his betters, and he loves to make snarky comments with his friends.

Eridan could feel his heart beat, everything felt slow, like time was hardly passing. His thoughts were all jumbled, yelling at each other that liking the yellow-blood was bad, he wasn't any good, a worthless troll. The other half was telling him to bed the troll and win him over somehow, he's already a disgrace, why not do it right?

He bit his lip, careful to not smear his lipstick. He twiddled with his tie for a few more seconds and thought about how to approach the low-blood. Not that he would, he's better than that, low-bloods are lower than him, he won't associate with them.

He knew he was lying to himself, he had already tried flirting with the yellow-blood. Watching him as he sang, giving the young waiter sly winks, Eridan would even make sure to keep his hips swaying to the beat of the song. Sadly, the low-blood brushed him off each time and continued to work.

He jumped in fear when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. "Whoa there chief, calm down, it's just me." He turned to see his older brother Cronus. He was grinning down at him, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Right, just you." Eridan huffed out a sigh and turned back to the stage. Cronus remained behind him and started up a conversation.

"So dinner tonight, I'm thinkin soup."

"We had soup last night."

"And?"

"I'm tired of soup."

"Thats too bad, Eri, soup's all we got," Cronus had a weird way of talking, he was always slow and his tone was always deep. He almost sounded wavy, like he was always singing. But when Cronus truly did sing, it was nothing compared to Eridan, and Eridan liked it that way.

Eridan's noes scrunched up and he leaned against the wall. "Then what was the point in tellin me about how you you thought we'd be having it? It's clear we are, why'd you waste time pretending there was something else on the list?"

"Calm down, chief. I just wanted to talk, I'm bored. Give a guy a break, sometimes I just wanna talk," Cronus rolls his shoulders and pops his back. He releases a noisy breath and reads out what time it is.

"So only a minute until showtime, you ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yep, all ready. Big crowd tonight, heard there's a company party. You gonna be able to find your little low-blood in all that mix of trolls?" 

"He's not mine, yet," Eridan fixed his outfit and puffed up his cheeks, a light violet dusting his cheeks.

His heart was racing, he was a little worried for this performance. If they messed up in front of so many people, they'd be fired and humiliated.  
And worst of all, they'd have to go back to their dad.

Eridan's body shook just thinking about it.

When he received a motion from Cronus, he knew it was time to head out on stage. He felt his anxiety rise, his chest constricting from being in front of so many people. He bit his lip, and grabbed onto his microphone.

As Cronus started up a tune, he began to sing. Words coursed through him, but he still didn't feel it, not yet. He wasn't at peace, wasn't in the mood yet. His chest still felt tight, and his movements still felt jerky.

It all stopped when he spotted him. The little yellow-blood waiter, staring, bored, at the stage. They met eyes, and the tension seeped out of Eridan.

His words started to flow, and his hips started to sway to the beat easier. He was finally in the right mood, relaxed and confident. He'd show the lanky waiter who was boss.

By the end of their third song, Eridan was practically running on autopilot. It wasn't until he locked eyes with the yellow-blood again that he did something consciously.

He winked at the other male, watching the shortest of the waiters turn to the low-blood, yelling something in his ear while gesturing to Eridan.

Eridan grinned at the crowd as he finished up your song, and he and Cronus headed back off the stage for a five minute break. 

He drank some water, letting his earfins fan out. He could feel his chest still thumping loudly, and took in a few deep breaths.

It was only when he saw a certain waiter come over that he stopped his breathing technique.

"Hello," he greeted, giving the other a wide grin.

"Hey, so my boss said to ask if either of you would like a drink." He had a fairly thick lisp by this time of night, and he was obviously very tired.

"Hmm," Eridan rested a hand on his hip and pretend to think about it.

"It's a simple question, don't blow your brain out trying to think about it," the low-blood commented, looking Eridan over.

"Okay, first, what's your name?" Eridan caught the trolls eyes again.

"What? Why's it matter?"

"I wanna know, c'mon."

"Fine, it's Sollux. Happy now? Now what do you want to drink?"

"Some tea would be great right about now," Eridan hummed to himself and watched Sollux walk to his brother, who simply asked for water.

The waiter walked off, and Eridan stretched his back and looked over the lines for the next few songs. Cronus walked over and gave him a smirk.

"Soo, got his name, huh?"

He wouldn't admit it, he'd blame the lights if Cronus did bring it up, but he did flush a light violet. Having his brother constantly harass him about his little crush was always a bit embarrassing. Maybe it's because all of  Cronus's crushes were ways direct, he'd talk to them, ask them out, and see how it went. Eridan couldn't do that, even if he told himself he would, and that it'd be smooth. He just couldn't be that straightforward.

He settled for sneering at his brother. "Yea, and?"

"Took ya long enough! Good job, now you just gotta bed him and trap him with that," he let out a chuckle, "great personality of yours."

"I don't think you're one to laugh about bad personalities. You're king of douche," Eridan lightly punched Cronus's arm, sticking his tongue out at him. Cronus copied the gesture and laughed him off.

It was only a second later that Sollux came back with the drinks, handing them to the two sea-dwellers. Cronus took his and headed out back for a quick smoke.

"Here's your tea," he paused before giving it to him.

"Eridan, and thanks. Hopefully it won't taste like shit. I don't understand why no one can make good tea around here," Eridan sipped at his tea, tasting a sweet gush of honey and warm, flowery tea.

"Yea, well Eridan, I'm sure you'll find this to be lower than your normal standards, but I can't do anything, I don't make the tea," Sollux waited for Eridan to speak, tapping his foot a bit.

"Mm, it tastes good, tell whoever made it, they did great," Eridan licked his lips and took another sip, enjoying the feel of the honey and warmth slowly glide down his throat, relaxing his muscles.

Sollux looked a little shocked, but got over it and nodded. "Sure, will do. Can I do anything else for you."

Eridan thought about it, this was his chance. He could ask out the tall land-dweller. All he had to do was get the words out. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth though, and his throat felt dry. He took another drink of his tea and felt his stomach tie in knots. He had to do this, worse case scenario was the troll laughing at him and rejecting him. He could do this, and he needed to do it quick, Sollux was staring at him expectantly.

"Well, you could meet up with me later," he tried, cringing at his own line. He could of thought up something better than that, why'd he say that?

The waiter laughed a little, smiling down at Eridan. "How long did it take you to think of that? You might as well have said 'you could do me later.'" He continued to laugh, watching Eridan grow flustered.

"Hey, at least I said somethin! I know I'm not the only one who's been throwin looks at the other, I've seen you watch me."

Sollux couldn't disagree, he had watched the little performer, several times. From the way he always seemed to look directly into his eyes, to his large, and black with lipstick lips, and down to his hip, which always swayed to the music he sang.

He did watch the singer, but that didn't mean he liked him. He was probably just another snotty high-blood who was raised on his daddy's money and never faced a hardship in the world. Sollux didn't know for sure, but if Eridan was like most of the other high-bloods, he could see himself right out the door, no way Sollux would want him then.

"Hm, I'm too busy, I have too many jobs to take a break and galavant around with you."

"Why do you have so many jobs?" Eridan asked.

"Don't you have a show or something?"

As if summoned, Cronus came in smiling, telling Eridan their break was up. Eridan stiffened and turned to Sollux.

"After this round of songs, you're comin back here, bringin me some more of this tea, and you're gonna tell me why you're rejectin someone as good of 'a catch as me," he spun around and headed onto the stage.

They played for a few songs, the lyrics passing Eridan's lips easily, the sea-dweller thinking of a certain land-dweller. He kept his grin, even if he wanted to scowl. He thought he had him, he was so close to getting a date.

Afterwards, him and Cronus didn't have any songs left to song for the night. They both headed towards the back to grab their things. Eridan took extra long, hoping Sollux would come over to greet him with tea.

When he never showed, Eridan looked around for him, but he couldn't find a pair of double horns anywhere. He sighed and brushed Cronus off when he asked what was wrong.

At home, he ate his soup in silence, grumbling a bit under his breath. Cronus talked about new songs and tattoos, he wasn't fazed by his brothers bad attitude.

"Okay, goodnight chief, see ya in the morning."

As Eridan laid in his soft bed, he thought about the waiter and how he hadn't even showed up to give him tea after the show.

'Maybe I had come on to strong?' He licked his lips and turned over, trying to find sleep.

The next few days passed by in a blur, wake up, do normal house chores and practice for their later performance. Go to work, not see Sollux, sing, then leave. Come home, eat soup, go to sleep, repeat.

Eridan found himself growing tired, mentally rather than physically. His solos weren't doing as well, and he always felt more out of place while singing. He didn't know who to look at, normally he could be confident, watch the yellow-blood waiter, and glance around the room. Now all he could see was the other trolls, the high-bloods who only expected the best from him.

His chest always felt tight and uncomfortable, even Cronus mentioned it, asking him if he was okay.

It wasn't for another three days that he saw the low-blood again. He was dressed in his work uniform as usual, and nothing seemed out of place. Eridan spotted him while he was on stage, singing to a lively tune.

When he finished and sauntered off stage, he met Sollux once again. He had yellow bags under his eyes and a tray with tea and water in his hands.

He handed Cronus his water, and the high-blood walked off to tune his trumpet.

Eridan took his tea, not meeting eyes with the taller troll. "So why were you gone so long?"

"I had to do some work in the back," Sollux didn't know why he was telling the sea-dweller this, he didn't need to know what Sollux did, but he felt oddly calm around him. He didn't see a reason not to tell him what he was off doing.

"Work?"

"Yea, we were adding on a new section to the kitchen, and Karkat told the boss that I'd be a great person to help. Asshole just wanted to get out of doing the work himself," Sollux ran a hand through his hair a sighed.

"Karkat?" Now Eridan's curiosity was peaked, he stared up at Sollux, staring at his strange eyes. He had seen him where glasses that matched the weird blue and red eyes, but at work, he was required to take them off.

"The small troll who yells a lot. The chef one."

"Oh." He paused and then asked, "he's the one that's friends with Gamzee, right?"

"Eh, him and Gamzee are on and off. Tavros is closer to him, though he says they're just good friends." Sollux watched the sea-dweller nod and sip his tea quietly. He had a sort of determined look, it was cute, it made his noes wrinkle up and gave him small worry-lines on his forehead.

"And Tavros is the other waiter?"

"Yep," Sollux knew he shouldn't be wasting so much time, he was supposed to be working, but talking to the violet-blood was kinda fun, and he wasn't deterred by Sollux's sarcasm.

"Hm," Eridan sipped his tea and frowned, "so why'd you say no to going on a date with me? Most would be honored to be asked by a sea-dweller."

"I told you already, I'm busy. I have to make money to stay in my apartment, we can't all live off of our dad's paycheck."

"I don't live off 'a anyone's paycheck, thank you very much," Eridan's fins flared in aggravation at being told off by a lowly land-dweller. He lifted a hand, and poked Sollux's chest. "I don't live off of no one, I work for my money, just like you. So if anyone here is a leach, it's not me."

Eridan's blood was rushing through his veins, he hated when his dad was brought up, and he couldn't believe Sollux thought he had the power to talk to him like this, to belittle him.

"Yea, and next you'll tell me sea-dwellers can't actually swim. Singing isn't hard work, Eridan, anyone can do it."

Sollux wasn't expecting the slap he received, he also wasn't expecting to see such a distraught and sad sea-dweller look up at him with wet eyes.

"Singing is hard work, not just anyone can do it! Waiting is a peasants job, not singing! I practice day and night for this job, and I'm not going to have some filthy land-dweller tell me I don't work hard for what I earn!" Eridan let out a shaky breath and let his shoulders slump.

Part of Sollux wanted to scream at Eridan and slap him back, the other part of him told him to comfort the deflated looking troll. Yelling would probably attract attention, so he decided it'd be best to just apologize.

"Eridan, I-"

"It's fine, I don't care." Eridan took a long drink from his cup, not meeting Sollux's eyes.

"Let me talk, Eridan. Singing isn't for everyone, I'm sorry I made little of your career. I really can't go on a date with you, my rents due in a day, and I still need to get another twenty bucks."

Eridan shifted in his spot and messed with his suspenders. "I have thirty."

"What?"

"If you take the day off and go on a date with me," Eridan took a deep breath, "I'll give you thdollars."

"Eridan, I can't take your money," Sollux tried to protest, though the idea did sound very appealing. Ditch work and hang out with a pretty troll? It sounded extremely appealing.

"Me an' Cro can live off 'a his paycheck alone, please?" He stuck out his lip, giving Sollux his best pout.

Sollux rubbed his face and thought about it. Karkat would be happy with having ten extra dollars, and he'd be even more pleased that Sollux finally talked to Eridan and got a date. The only negative was if anyone questioned them, he could possibly be culled for being with Eridan.

"Okay, fine. We can go on a date tomorrow. Is eight fine with you?" Sollux's teeth clacked together as he talked, he had to admit that he was pretty excited to go out with the other. And getting a break is always nice.

Eridan's face brightened and he nodded. "That'll be perfect. Be sure to dress nice, I can't be the only classy looking one. You can pick me up at the entrance to Riverside," he smiled happily, ready for dinner when he's able to tell Cronus of what he accomplished.

"Okay, eight and at Riverside," Sollux waited for Eridan's confirmation, and when he got it, he took a step back.

"I can't believe only five minutes ago, I wanted to punch you in the gut, and now I get to go on a date with you." Eridan toyed with the rings on his fingers and licked his lips.

Sollux chuckled at it, it was a little silly, how they flipped so easily. "I need to get back to work, and I think your brother is waiting on you."

Eridan nodded, and handed back his tea cup. "Okay, well don't forget our date! I'll see you tomorrow." After getting an agreeing nod and farewell, he sauntered towards the back of the restaurant, meeting up with Cronus.

"Heya chief, somethin good happen?"

"I'll tell you later." He headed out, Cronus falling in behind him. They got home not much later, and Eridan got some water as Cronus put on some soup.

He sat down casually at the table and smirked. "Guess who got a date."

Cronus turned around with a big grin. "No way."

"Yes way! I asked him, he said yes, it's official. Also my thirty dollars are gone."

"Ah shit, I was gonna use the extra cash we had to buy a new pot. That's fine though, young love is more important," Cronus stirred the soup, and Eridan rocked in his chair, he heart pounding. He had to make sure he looked his best for the date, he needed the perfect outfit and he needed to style his hair a little differently.

"Hey Cro, do have any suits?"

Cronus perked up and nodded. "Yep! I do, it's too small for me, but maybe that's a good thing? Hopefully it'll fit you."

That night, Eridan tossed and turned in his bed, his thought running rapid on what his date would be like. Was it too rushed? Should he have waited to ask out the yellow-blood? He wasn't sure, but he was glad he did ask, he couldn't wait for his date.

When the sun did rise, he was quick to wake his brother and have him help him with the suit. He looked exceptional in it, it framed his slender body well, and it made his curves look wonderful.

Cronus had also given him tips with his hair, and when he was finished, it was slicked back nicely but still had enough body to make it look soft and almost fluffy.

He finished around seven thirty and waited in his living room, checking his appearance in the mirror every couple of minutes. Cronus assured him that he looked great and that he'd do fine.

At seven forty-five he headed to the entrance of his neighborhood and waited. Sollux came not long after, a simple white button up and some slacks as his outfit, and despite its simplicity, he looked good.

Eridan felt the waiters eyes on him and gave himself a mental pat on the back. Sollux outstretched his arm, and Eridan linked his arm with his, following Sollux's lead as he walked down the street.

"So I was thinking we could stop by a park or something small. Maybe not near lots of people, cause all the trolls around here are annoying as fuck." Sollux said, leading Eridan towards a small part near his part of town.

"All trolls are annoying," Eridan replied casually.

Sollux laughed and nodded in agreement. "Precisely why we aren't taking the tram. We can get there late, I'm not getting on one of those death traps if I can avoid it."

Eridan agreed, trams were the worst. He held onto Sollux's arm as they made small talk about simple things. It wasn't until they reached the park, that they grew silent. They sat at a small bench and took in the scenery.

"It's lovely," Eridan commented, imaging how nice it'd be to have a painting of this scene.

"You know what else is lovely?"

"Huh?"

"You. I like your suit, you should wear one more often."

Eridan smiled and looked up to Sollux's eyes. Red and blue stared back down at him.

"Can't do that, it's a special occasion type 'a thing."

"So I'm a special occasion?"

"Of course," Eridan chuckled.

Sollux laughed along, shaking his head. "You must be pretty desperate if your going after a low-blood."

Eridan frowned, he didn't think blood would be brought up today, he was actually trying to not think about the difference of their blood colors. He sighed and stuck his tongue out at Sollux.

"No way, I only look for the best of the best. You're so great, your blood color hardly bothers me."

Sollux laughed again, his heart feeling light. It was nice to hear his blood wasn't a huge bother, especially coming from a high-blood.

"Hm, if you say so."

"I do."

After a couple beats of comfortable silence, Eridan spoke up. "Where do you live?"

"With a couple of others on the low-blood section of town. We share a small apartment. It's not the best, but we survive," Sollux explained, then quickly added, "if you saw it, you'd probably faint. Your royalty filled head would come unscrewed."

Eridan laughed hard enough to snort and instantly covered his mouth, a dark violet covering his fins and face.

"Oh my god, Eridan, was that a snort?"

Eridan shook his head no, his heart thumping loudly and his throat feeling a little tight.

"Holy shit, it was!" Sollux laughed merrily, wrapping an arm around Eridan's shoulder. "I can't believe you snorted. I guess even high-bloods make silly noises sometimes."

Eridan glared at him and pouted, "shut up, I didn't mean to."

Sollux smiled down at him, "calm down grumpy gills, you're okay. I just think it's cute."

Eridan felt his blush come back and he looked away, mumbling about how he wasn't cute, he was charming.

They talked for an hour, and by the end of it, the two had laughed so hard there stomchs hurt, and grinned so wide there cheeks ached.

"Hey Sol, I wanna go over to your place."

"Trust me Eridan, you really don't."

"Please, I'll give you your money once we get there."

Sollux sighed, but he did give in. He walked with Eridan towards his apartment, taking roads he knew not many high-bloods traversed. The dirt roads were sunken and lumpy, and he enjoyed watching Eridan try to dodge stepping in mud.

On the way, Eridan whispered out a small tune into his ear, their arms still interlocked.

"You could be breaking up, making up, tangled up," he'd whisper into Sollux's ear, making sure no one but he heard it.

At the end of his little performance, he blew him a small kiss, smirking up at him. His thick glasses made his eyes pop, Sollux could see the intricate designs in them.

When he arrived at his crowed apartment, he pushed the door open and stepped over various blankets and pillows scattered on the floor to get to his room.

Eridan followed, looking disgusted by the mess on the floor, walls, and any surface. Sollux's room wasn't much better, but it was an improvement.

He sat down on the bed in the room, waiting for Sollux to join him. When he did, he leaned onto him.

"So, this place is a dump."

Sollux laughed, "that it is. Told you you wouldn't like it."

"I didn't say that, it certainly has, hm, character." Eridan chuckled under his breath.

"I have to admit, I didn't think I'd have much fun on this date," Sollux slurred out, his S's sounding too heavy, "but I had a good time."

"Me too, thanks. You'll have to take me out again." Eridan smirked up at him.

"Don't get cocky," Sollux hummed, "but maybe I will."

"Next time you'll have to kiss me, it's rule of the second date." Eridan stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Does it say that?"

"Yep, those are the rules, if you break them, you'll never get a date again."

"Well then I better kiss you, huh?"

"You better, cause I wanna go on more than two dates with you," Eridan laid back against the bed, it's springs digging into his back.

Sollux laughed and laid back too, relaxing. They stayed like that for awhile, just laying in comfortable silence.

When they heard the door open, they both shot up. The stout chef and the brown-blood waiter had come in, both looking tired. The smaller one, Eridan believed his name was Karkat, perked up when he saw them both, then suddenly frowned.

"Sollux Captor! What did I tell you about bedding him?! A true gentleman waits! You can't just bring him home on the first date, and definitely not when you know someone could walk in!" He started to rant. The brown-blood stayed back, fiddling with his fingers, and looking towards the clothes pile that was on the floor.

"We weren't having sex KK, he just wanted to see where we lived," Sollux waved his friend off .

Karkat gave Eridan a once over and snorted, "so, your highness, was our home suitable for you?"

Eridan felt his lips upturn in a lazy grin. "Indeed it was, I'll have to return sometime. I've had a lovely stay."

Karkat looked shocked, but shook it off. "Whatever. You sure know how to chose 'em, Captor."

Sollux snickered and wrapped an arm around Eridan's waist. "That I do. Do you two need some privacy to change?" He knew they wouldn't care if him and Eridan were in the room, but he didn't really want Eridan to watch two other males change.

Before they could respond, he pulled himself and Eridan up. He led the sea-dweller out, standing on the lawn beside him.

"Is it time for you to walk me home?" Eridan asked, holding onto Sollux's arm.

"Hm, I guess I could do that," he sent Eridan a little smirk. Eridan sent him smirk back, following Sollux's pace as they headed back towards his half of town.

Now their pace was a bit faster, Eridan wanted to show Sollux his apartment. As they left the ghetto, they stayed on backstreets, avoiding most of the high-bloods.

When they arrived at Eridan's apartment, they headed in, and Eridan gave him a full tour.

"Wow, I should come over more often. It's a lot cleaner at least," Sollux commented.

They sat back on a small sofa Eridan and Cronus had, relaxing into the soft material. Sollux gingerly took Eridan's hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. 

"So next date, I'm gonna take you out to eat, so you better find a good restaurant," Eridan said, lolling his head to look at Sollux.

Sollux laughed, making Eridan smile, he had such a dorky laugh, and nodded.

"I know of a little place, it's not too bad, and it's fairly cheap."

Eridan agreed, sitting back again on the couch, leaning onto Sollux. An hour or so later, Sollux had went home, thirty dollars in pocket, and they both prepared themselves for their night jobs.

That night, Eridan performed better than ever before, and he knew it. His words had come from his heart, as he sang to one troll, while the others heard the words, a certain waiter felt the meaning. Cronus was quite proud of him, telling him how great he did, and that he had dazzled the crowed. Even his boss had come over and talked to him.

Eridan called his boss Mister Grand. Grand was a huge troll, a height only the tallest high-bloods would hope to achieve. He was a tired man, in his younger years he always bundled with anger, but now-a-days, he normally was able to keep his anger at bay. He had pat Eridan on the back, almost throwing the small troll to the floor with the strength of it.

He gave him a nod and told him to keep up the good work. Eridan told him a quick, "yes, Mister Grand." And that was that.

Sometimes, Eridan forgot that someone like Gamzee came from someone like Mister Grand.

Afterwards, Sollux came over with tea and water, and discussed times for another date. This time Eridan told him he'd give him ten dollars, but he'd let Sollux go to his afternoon job.

Sollux knew he should stop abandoning work, but the smaller troll was hard to refuse. His painted black lips always became a pout, and he always placed a hand on one of his curvy hips, giving Sollux a mean look. "C'mon," he had said, "factories aren't even all that important."

"So seven on Saturday? You're gonna take me to that little diner you work at?"

"Yep, and then I can start work right after you walk out the door."

"Just remember the rules of dates," Eridan started.

"Don't worry, I won't forget your kiss," Sollux smirked down at him.

The wait for Saturday was torturous, and Cronus could tell it was doing a good deal to his brother. He was always smiling, then would check the time and frown. He'd tap his foot as they'd wait in line, and he seemed anxious all the time.

When his date day finally did arrive, he had shimmied into a pair of tight pants and an ironed vest. He had fixed his hair and did his makeup slowly, making sure it looked perfect. He sang under his breath the whole time.

"I can't stop shakin, the room has a grove and the floor is almost earth quakin."

Cronus wished him good luck, and Eridan waited by the entrance to his neighborhood once again. He rechecked himself as he waited, and when Sollux arrived, he greeted him with a grin.

"Hello Sol."

"Hey Eridan, you ready?"

"Yep, never been more ready."

"Haha, you look lovely today."

Eridan looked Sollux over, his uniform wasn't bad, it flowed with his tired eyes.

"I always look lovely. You don't look too bad yourself. Will we see Karkat or Tavros today?" He asked.

"Hm? Yea, maybe, they'll be there. Why?"

They decided to take a tram this time, it was quicker, even if all the trolls on it smelled like old mildew.

"I wanted to see them again."

"Oh I see, you're only dating me for my friends."

Eridan was going to respond with something along the lines of 'oh no, you found me out. I only want your friends.', but he couldn't when he thought over what Sollux said.

"We're dating? Like real matesprits?" He asked, a little worried to bring it up and have Sollux take it back.

Sollux's face turned a light yellow, and he nodded. "I thought that we were because.."

"No, yea, we definitely are."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

The rest of the ride and walk was peaceful, they both were smiling, shoulders bumping and pace matched. At the diner, they both ordered small meals, making small talk.

"So when I become super rich and famous, you and your friends will come live with me, in a big, happy apartment. Then we can all pay for it, and you won't need three jobs." Eridan told him, eating some of the food he ordered.

"Sounds like a great plan. More time for dates, and more dates mean more kissing. We haven't done that yet."

"No way, I blew you a kiss, you just didn't blow one back."

"Oh sorry, would you like me to blow you a kiss?"

"I much rather you just come over here and kiss my lips."

They both flushed, cocky grins and and happy eyes. Sollux leaned over the table, checking that no one was looking, and luckily they were the only ones in today, the chef and waitress were both in the back. He reached up and held Eridan's face, leaning in the last bit to kiss his full lips.

It was a little sloppy, their noses bumped together, but it was nice. Sollux found that Eridan's lips really were soft, and Eridan found out that Sollux needed some Chapstick, but his lips still felt great.

After they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other, grinning happily as they continued their meal in peaceful silence. When it was over, Sollux walked out with Eridan, telling him goodbye.

"See you tonight."

"Mhm, see you soon Sol, have fun at work. Tell Karkat and Tavros that I said hi."

"Will do, goodbye Eri."

Once Eridan was nowhere in sight, he turned around and headed back in to start his shift. He was already thinking of little plans for his next date.

  
Three months passed before Sollux went back to Eridan's apartment. The two had been on a few more dates before that, but this was his first time back. He sat on Eridan's bed, the smaller troll leaned back against him, and he listened to him sing.

"I'm in a little bit of trouble, and I'm in too deep," he pause and shift in Sollux's arms.

"From the beginning to the end he was no more than a friend to me. The thoughts are makin me hazy. I think I better sit down."

He sang quietly for them both, stretched out in Sollux's arms. Sollux fan his hand up and down Eridan's sides as he sang, rubbing his hips gently, then moving up to massage his sides.

"My only sin is that I can't win, ooh I wanna love that man." Sollux loved his wavy accent, it made his chest warm when he heard it, knowing the sea-dweller was about.

Lately they hadn't been able to see each other as much, work and high-bloods getting in the way. It was times like these that Eridan truly hated the caste system. They still couldn't act incredibly lovey-dovey out in the streets and on dates, the most they could do was lock arms and walk side by side, and that was only when they traversed through back roads and the ghetto.

They had almost been sent to prison, a blue-blood had seen them and wasn't pleased to see how close they were. The only thing that saved them, was how high on the caste system Eridan was.

Eridan also started to spend more time with Karkat and Tavros, sometimes stopping by the diner just to say hello and have a quick chat.

Things weren't perfect, but they were still enjoyable.

Eridan had finished up his song, and rested his head on Sollux's shoulder. "I can't wait for the day where I can hold your hand and walk down the street."

Sollux leaned down and smiled against Eridan's neck. "That'd be one amazing day, huh?"

"Mhm, one day."

Sollux nodded in agreement. One day.

They reclined for sometime before Sollux started to speak. "So why are you and Cronus alone?"

Eridan sighed and closed his eyes. "Hmm, well, have you heard of Dualscar?" He didn't pause for an answer, "the gang leader,  mob boss who thinks he owns the world. He happens to be my dad, and he has much different views on what my future should be. I didn't want to own a gang, and Cronus definitely didn't want to. We wanted to start a small band, make money and live out our lives. My dad wasn't very happy, he was actually pretty pissed. So we left. He's already told me before that I can come back though, come back and take over what he owns."

Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm glad you became a singer."

"Me too," he paused, "what happened to your family?"

Sollux kissed his head again, replying quietly, "I'm not completely sure, I think he may have been culled."

Eridan gulped. "Oh."

He took hold of one of Sollux's hands, squeezing it. "Well, at least we have friends, and we have each other."

Sollux smiled, "we do."

At the restaurant, Eridan was getting more popular, his music sounding heavenly and attracting bigger crowds. That night, it was almost fully packed.

He wasn't able to talk to any of his friends, even Gamzee was put to work. He was only able to talk to Tavros for a short minute before he scurried off to work.

"How many people do you think this is, Tav?"

"Um, Gamzee says it has to be over a hundred, maybe even two hundred! Last night he was telling me it was busy, but I think tonight's the busiest."

"When were you talking to Gam?" Eridan asked confused. Sure the two trolls were friends, but he didn't know they talked often enough to discuss information like this.

"Oh, uh, we were just talking for, um, a little bit. Nothing else, just discussing business," he said nervously, his face flushing a dark brown. "I have to go now. Good luck with your singing, Eridan!"

"Yea. Thanks, Tav. See ya." Then the waiter was gone. Eridan fixed his makeup and shifted his suspenders. He only had a minute before showtime, and he was a little nervous. It was a large crowd, and he wouldn't be able to find Sollux throughout the show or after it.

Cronus ran a hand over his back. "Calm down chief, it'll be okay. Remember, even if you don't see him, he's still here."

Eridan relaxed a little and headed towards the stage, Cronus following with his trumpet in hand.

As he started to sing, Eridan searched the room, looking around the arches to see who all had attended. Mister Grand had said it'd be a full house, but he didn't think his boss meant it literally. Every seat was full, every table packed and covered in food and wine.

He put on his confident look, smirking at the crowd slyly, swinging his hips to the music as he whispered words into his microphone.

He felt his blood run cold when he spotted two scars in the crowd. It was a broad, tall man, and he was at the head of one of the tables. He watched Eridan and Cronus play with a smirk.

Eridan almost tripped over a few words, but he kept going, ignoring the confused look Cronus threw him.

The mans face had two long slashes across it, his earfins were pierced, and his royal blood was shown, violet button up under his black tux.

Eridan watched his dad watch him, his movements growing flat, but his grin still in place.

After the end of their show- they hadn't taken any breaks, Mister Grand had told them to go until they collapse, they were the main act in the restaurant, they needed to be on stage as long as possible- they quickly headed off the stage and to the back of the building, where their little changing room was. Both were panting and a little sweaty, the only difference between them was Cronus was still grinning while Eridan looked scared.

"Cronus. Cronus, you dolt, listen, did you see who was here?" Eridan whispered too him, his voice tired.

"Haha, who wasn't? That was the biggest show yet!" Cronus was practically bouncing on his heels.

Eridan shushed him and shook his head. "Dad was here."

He watched Cronus's face fall. "Do you think he-"

"He what?" Heavy steps thumped towards them, their owner being the well dressed man from before.

Eridan and Cronus turned towards him, watching the man beam down at them.

"Oh, uh, heya pops. Long time no see." Cronus tried, pulling at his collar.

"Indeed, it has been a long time, huh? What 've you two been doing? Gallivanting around a stage? Dancing for high-bloods? How classy."

Eridan was about to speak up, tell him they were to doing better work than he, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me sir, I normally bring drinks for the two performers, I didn't expect to see anyone back here, especially since it's against the rules of this establishment. Why don't we go up front, and I can get you a nice glass of wine."

Dualscar turned, staring down at the yellow-blood before him. He laughed and looked to the other males. "Yer even workin with low-bloods? This is low, especially for someone of yer blood castes. Disgusting."

"Sir, it's very much against the rules to be back here, please exit to the front of the restaurant." Sollux tried again.

"And what is a little low-blood like you gonna do?"

"First he'd get his fuckin boss, then that boss would beat your fuckin ass."

Dualscar was slapped on the back of his head, Grand standing there, now towering in front of Sollux.

"Dual, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, staring at his small workers.

Eridan was shaking, and he could tell Cronus was too. When Sollux came, he was sure his matesprite was going to be killed. Now that his boss was here, thank the gods, he felt a lot safer. Sure Mister Grand still vaguely followed the caste system, but he was a stickler for it, and he wouldn't put up with anyone messing with any of his employees. It was hard enough to find good workers now-a-days.

"Ah, Grand. I'm just tryin to talk to my boys. Then yer little waiter here started to mess with me," he explained casually, like he was having a conversation with his friend.

The purple-blooded troll crossed his arms and sighed. "Dual, you fuckin know I can't have you back here, and that I'm not gonna let your shit for brains self scare off my workers."

"They're my sons-"

"Who bailed on you since you were a shit father. And a terrible criminal."

"Fuck off, Grand, I'm a good criminal," Dualscar crossed his own arms, glaring at the taller troll.

"Oh I bet. Is that motherfuckin Empress still mad at you?" Grand asked, poking at the sea-dweller.

Eridan cringed, thinking of The Empress. Her and her daughters hated his dad, and therefore hated him and Cronus too. They weren't even able to walk on the west side of town for a couple months one year because the fights were so bad.

"Oh shut yer big mouth up. Even if we were, I wouldn't talk ta you about it."

"You had no problem complaining to me before, what's the fuckin problem? Don't wanna appear as week as you really are in front of your sons?"

"Why you giant-"

Grand covered the sea-dwellers face and turned to his workers. "I'm going to have a little fuckin talk with this airbag, most of the trolls have cleared out, so you're all fucking dismissed. Get out."

They all nodded and headed out, scurrying out the door. Outside, Eridan started to chuckle a little. Soon Sollux and Cronus joined in. They laughed all the way to Eridan and Cronus's apartment.

"Oh fuck, I forgot my trumpet and music sheets. I gotta get it, I'll be back real soon chief, see ya later Captor." Cronus told them, leaving soon after.

Eridan and Sollux made it to Eridan's bed before collapsing, rolling into each other's arms and laying back.

"I can't believe you actually spoke up to my dad." Eridan chuckled out.

"I can't believe I didn't piss myself." Sollux replied, laughing.

"I can't believe Mister Grand saved us."

They sat in a happy silence, just smiling at each other. They rolled over slowly, Sollux looking down at Eridan.

"Stop staring and kiss me," Eridan complained, pulling on a bit a Sollux's hair.

"Hm, no thanks, I'm good." Sollux instead leaned down and nibbled on Eridan's neck, listening to the other troll let out a low purr.

"Jerk."

"Fish face."

"Trashy low-blood."

"Snotty high-blood."

They both started laughing again, Sollux took lead and quieted them with a kiss. They took it slow, just enjoying each other.

They pulled away, looking into one another's eyes. Sollux kissed down Eridan's neck, feeling the high-blood wrap his arms around his shoulders. He dragged a hand slowly down to his waist, grabbing Eridan's thighs and pushing them apart.

When Eridan's door opened, Sollux moved away so quickly, he hit his head against Eridan's, sending pain down his skull.

"Cronus!" Eridan yelled at the intruder.

"Oh shoot, sorry chief. Be safe, have fun, see ya in the morning," with that Cronus quickly turned heal and left.

Eridan sighed and rubbed the spot on his chin where Sollux had hit his head. Sollux chuckled a little and sat back beside the sea-dweller, pulling him into his arms.

"Well there goes the mood," Eridan mumbled.

"It's okay, there always next time." Sollux kissed his cheek, smiling when Eridan's pout went away.

"Flushed for you, Sol."

"Flushed for you too, Eridan."

They relaxed together, cuddling and kissing as the night went by, and as they grew tired, Eridan sang himself to sleep. Eridan, after years of looking for it, finally found his happiness, singing with the love of his life.

  
Several years later, they walk hand in hand down the street with thousands of other protesters, helping against mistreatment of low-bloods. Karkat, Tavros, Cronus, and Gamzee walk along with them, the plans for standing up against the high-bloods caste system have finally been mass approved. Having Gamzee and Tavros show their hidden relationship helped boost Karkat's want to fight for their rights. Kankri and Karkat following in their dad's footsteps and with the help of their friends and everyone else, led the way to a bright future.

Eridan smiled up at his matesprit, and watched Sollux look down at him, his strange eyes gleaming with happiness. Eridan squeezed his hand, receiving a squeeze back. Even with a blurry future and a dark present, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
